Many devices are known which are useful for dispensing proportional amounts of two materials, typically epoxy and hardeners, kept separately prior to dispensing. Commonly, prior art devices comprise two collapsible tubes along with a means for holding the two tubes together. While the use of two tubes held together to dispense an epoxy and a hardener would appear to be effective, there are certain disadvantages. The use of a common sleeve or yoke to hold the devices together can interfere with the evacuation of the tubes. In addition, it is difficult to ensure that the proportional amounts of the substances within the tubes are dispensed. This is particularly the case when dispensing small amounts of the substances. Prior art devices are commonly provided for larger scale applications, meaning the tubes or containers holding the epoxy and hardener must be resealed after use. As a result blockage of the tube or dispensing device is common. This can render the glue unusable or difficult to apply in a consistent manner. There is therefore a need for a device for separating and dispensing epoxy and hardeners in a single use pack.
The device generally requires two hands for dispensing the contents. The distance between the nozzles of the two tubes can make proper mixing of the two substances difficult.
Prior art devices also include more complicated dispensing systems utilising air pressure or a displacement pump to remove epoxy and hardener from separate chambers. While many of these systems are effective, these machines are not intended for use in small applications and require significant outlay of money and investment of space and time.
It is an object of the invention to provide a dispensing device which will overcome or substantially ameliorate at least some of the deficiencies of the prior art, or to at least provide an alternative.